


Je ne suis pas Adrien.

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amy plutôt, F/F, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Adrien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: – Salut, ma Lady…Sa voix était faible. Je me tournais vers lui, il me regardait avec appréhension.– Chat…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m’as demandé de venir ?Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il... Elle m'avait dit... Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le plus surprenant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 5





	Je ne suis pas Adrien.

– Salut, ma Lady…

Sa voix était faible. Je me tournais vers lui, il me regardait avec appréhension.

– Chat…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m’as demandé de venir ?

Il soupira.

– Je n’en peux plus. J’en ai marre de mentir depuis des années pour faire plaisir à tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne pourrais rien dire sous ma forme civile, mon père me tuerait, mais…Je me suis dit que Chat Noir pouvait le faire.

– Faire quoi ?

– Dire la vérité ! Crier au monde qui je suis vraiment !

J’avais du mal à comprendre…

– Tu ne m’avais pas dit que Chat Noir était le vrai toi ?

– Le vrai moi hein… ? Non, ce n’est pas toute la vérité. Je suis comme ça, mais Chat Noir n’est pas moi. Ce que je suis, je me retiens de l’avouer depuis que je l’ai compris.

J’eus une idée et esquissais un sourire.

– Alors crie-le au monde. Personne ne t’entendra d’ici, du haut de la tour Eiffel, mais tu auras l’impression de l’avouer à tout Paris…

– Mais…Tu m’entendras…

– Et alors ? Tu es venu pour me le dire, non ? Tu sais que quoi que tu dises, je l’accepterais, parce que tu es mon chaton.

Il regarda alors la ville, se positionna face au vide, et me jeta un regard inquiet. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et hurla.

– VOUS NE ME CONNAISSEZ PAS, PERSONNE NE ME CONNAÎT. JE SUIS UNE FILLE, ET RIEN D’AUTRE !

Sérieusement ? Je fus surprise par ses paroles. Quand il…Elle ? Se tourna vers moi avec une lueur de peur dans le regard, je compris qu’il appréhendait ma réaction.

– Je vois pourquoi ça pose problème à dire…

– Tu…Tu ne me rejettes pas ?

Chat Noir était terrifié, il avait peur que je le rejette. Non…Elle avait peur que je la rejette.

– Eh, Chat, fille ou garçon, tu restes Chat Noir. Enfin, peut-être que tu changeras de nom, mais tu restes toi.

À ces mots, elle s’effondra, en larmes, sûrement la pression qui retombait. Je la pris dans mes bras et je l’entendis murmurer.

– Le pire, c’est que…Je suis même pas hétéro…Je suis juste une fille trans ET lesbienne. Je suis une putain de déviante, mon père ne m’acceptera jamais…

Je me détachais d’elle et lui lançais un regard noir.

– Tu n’es pas déviant ! Ah, déviante, pardon, je risque de prendre du temps à m’habituer. Je t’interdis de dire ça, ce n’est pas ta faute. Si ton père ne t’accepte pas, ce n’est pas ta faute, c’est parce qu’il est intolérant. Compris ? Et puis, que t’aime les filles ou les gars, ou les deux, on s’en fiche. Regarde, j’ai déjà eu quelques histoires avec des filles en début de collège, enfin, sans rien de concret, et là, j’aime un garçon…Bon, il ne me remarque pas, mais c’est un autre sujet. Enfin, tu aimes qui tu aimes, point final.

– Merci ma Lady…

Je lui souris gentiment avant de dire.

– Enfin, après, si tu as quelqu’un à qui te confier dans ton entourage civil, tu peux essayer !

Il…Elle, parut hésiter avant d’acquiescer.

– J’essaierais ça…Mais…Je compte l’avouer pleinement, à Paris, je suis ta partenaire…Er, Ladynoir ?

Je grimaçais.

– Ah, non, ça c’est moi quand j’ai ton Miraculous…Et aussi notre nom de ship, d’après Alya, oui, je t’assure, fais pas cette tête.

– Mais quoi alors ? Chatte noire, on va éviter.

Je rigolais.

– Évitons d’étayer les esprits pervers, tu permets.

– Chaton ?

– Mais…C’est ton surnom ça…

– Au pire, je garde Chat Noir, ça ne change pas grand-chose…

– C’est toi qui vois…D’ailleurs, tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?

Elle parut pensive un moment.

– Tu m’autorises à te le dire ?

Je haussais les épaules.

– Eh bien, vu que personne dans ton entourage ne le sait, je suppose que ce n’est pas trop dangereux…Et puis je pourrais t’appeler comme ça quand on sera que tous les…Toutes les deux.

– Amy…

J’avais failli ne pas l’entendre tellement sa voix était basse.

– Amy ? C’est un joli prénom…

– Merci…J’avoue avoir hésité avec Kate ou Katy…Mais ça faisait un peu trop…

– Un peu trop « chat » ?

– Moui. Limite je peux m’appeler Kitty ? À la place de Chat Noir, hein, pas de Amy.

Je rigolais légèrement.

– Pourquoi pas.

Elle avait l’air libérée d’un poids, plus calme, détendue. Ça faisait du bien de la voir ainsi.

– Eh, Chat ?

– Hm… ?

– Pourquoi tu n’as pas profité de tes pouvoirs pour te présenter en tant que fille ?

Elle me regarda, surprise.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien…Par exemple, en Ladynoir, j’ai les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que sous ma forme civile, Rena ne les a pas oranges, enfin, tu vois le truc. Donc la transformation peut apporter des modifications physiques de ce que j’ai compris.

Elle prit un temps avant de répondre.

– Le costume se fait inconsciemment, et à ce moment, j’avais encore plus peur que maintenant d’en parler…Et je me suis dit… « Même avec le masque, si quelqu’un découvre que tu n’es pas vraiment une fille, tu peux avoir des problèmes. », alors…J’ai préféré…Renier cette part de moi.

Je hochais la tête.

– Je comprends…Plagg est au courant ?

– Bien sûr, il passe son temps avec moi.

– Et il l’a bien pris ? Je sais pas trop quels sont les avis des Kwamis sur la question…

Elle rigola avant de répondre.

– Il m’a dit, je cite « Fille ou garçon, je m’en fiche tant que tu me donnes du camembert, et puis je comprends pas le principe de genre des humains, je suis un Plagg, et c’est tout. À la limite je suis un chat, mais bon… ».

– Il a l’air d’être un bon Kwami.

Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

– Oui, mais s’il pouvait m’éviter de puer le fromage à longueur de journée, c’en serait un meilleur.

Et un long fou rire s’ensuivit.

– Je suis heureuse que tu sois devenue moins stricte avec moi…Sinon on aurait jamais eu cette discussion…

Je me sentis coupable.

– Oh, Chaton, je suis désolée, mais les règles sont les règles…

– Je sais…

Elle se releva,

– Enfin, ma Lady, je dois rentrer chez moi, j’espère qu’on se reverra bientôt !

Après un clin d’œil elle s’en alla, et je fis de même.

Quand je fus enfin dans mon lit, je regardais ma Kwami et questionnais.

– Tu t’y connais en transsexualité, toi ?

– Eh bien, j’ai déjà eu quelques porteurs et porteuses qui étaient transsexuels, mais…J’imagine que les choses ont dû pas mal évoluer depuis.

Je soupirais et attrapais mon portable. Où est-ce que je pouvais me renseigner correctement ? Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, je finis par me retrouver sur un compte Instagram du non de « Aggressively_Trans ». Dessus, il y a avait du vocabulaire, des témoignages, des points historiques, et plein d’autres choses. Je finis par passer une bonne partie de ma nuit à lire tout ça, je ne voulais pas blesser Chat Noir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Évidemment, ma nuit de lecture finit par se répercuter sur mon réveil, et j’arrivais en retard en cours. J’étais épuisée. Je me posais à côté d’Alya et commençais le cours de français, tout en essayant de ne pas m’effondrer sur ma table. Quand la sonnerie retentit, ma meilleure amie me regarda.

– Eh bah, Mari, t’as fait quoi cette nuit ?

Je baillais à m’en décrocher la mâchoire avant de répondre.

– J’ai un ami…en ligne…qui m’a dit qu’il…attends, merde…Une amie, du coup, qui m’a dit qu’elle était transgenre. Je me suis renseignée pour éviter de le blesser. La blesser. J’espère que je vais pas trop la mégenrer quand elle entendra…J’ai un peu de mal à m’y habituer, et la fatigue aide pas…

Honnêtement, j’espérais également qu’il n’y ait pas d’attaque aujourd’hui, j’étais pas d’attaque pour ça. Je finis par lâcher un petit rire en relevant ma blague, c’était vraiment catastrophique, du niveau de Chat Noir.

– Et t’as fait ça toute la nuit ? Tu sais que le sommeil c’est important ?

– Mais c’est plus important qu’elle soit heureuse…Je suis la seule à le savoir…Donc je veux agir correctement…

Alya soupira et rétorqua.

– Tu sais, je pense qu’elle comprendrait si tu prenais plus de temps pour te renseigner parce que tu devais dormir.

– M’en fiche, c’est trop tard. C’est déjà fait…

Nino et Adrien se retournèrent vers nous, et le premier lança.

– Vous parlez de quoi ?

– Oh, du fait que j’ai passé ma nuit à lire des…tout et n’importe quoi, sur la transidentité pour me renseigner…

Le blond eut l’air surpris, avant de sourire légèrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

– Et pourquoi t’as passé ta nuit à le faire, Marinette ?

Je répondis alors au brun.

– Ben, j’ai une amie en ligne qui m’a fait son coming-out hier soir. Donc…Voilà…

– Je la connais ?

Je réfléchis à quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu’il la connaissait, tout le monde connaissait Chat Noir. Mais…pas personnellement.

– Pas que je sache.

Ma meilleure amie retourna dans la discussion.

– Tu pourras nous la présenter ?

Je pinçais les lèvres.

– Non. Premièrement parce que je ne sais pas qui c’est. Enfin, vous savez, en ligne et tout ça. Et secondement parce que ce n’est pas à ma place de l’out. Et vu que je vous ai dit qu’elle est transgenre, bah…voilà.

– Oh, je vois…

Je m’apprêtais à lancer un autre sujet, lorsque je me rendis compte qu’Adrien me fixait attentivement. J’avais presque oublié qu’il écoutait aussi, il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la discussion, et j’avais mes pensées braquées sur Chat Noir. Je me sentis rougir violemment, avant de bredouiller.

– Qu’est-ce qu’Adrien as, tu ? Euh…Qu’est-ce que tu as, Adrien ?

Il sourit simplement et me répondit.

– Rien, je trouve juste ça adorable que tu t’investisses comme ça pour ton amie. Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui ferait ça.

Heure du décès, 10h04. Déjà que je ne parvenais pas à faire de réponses cohérentes, je ne savais même pas si j’allais réussir à dire quoi que ce soit.

– Ben, t’es pas normal.

Ok…Je venais de dire quoi, là ? Je vis que son regard avait changé, je l’avais blessé ? J’avais dit quoi ?!

– Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

Sa voix était faible, j’avais vraiment dû lui faire mal.

– J’ai dit quoi ? Je sais pas ce que j’ai dit ? Je voulais dire que c’était pas normal. Que peu de monde fasse ça. Mais euh…J’ai peut-être mélangé mes mots. C’est que…Désolée ?

C’était vraiment abominable. Il fallait absolument que j’arrive à parler correctement devant lui un jour…Je vis Alya et Nino se retenir de rire, mais j’étais plus préoccupée par la réaction d’Adrien.

– Oh…ok. C’est vrai que ça t’arrive, désolée d’avoir réagi comme ça. Répondit-il.

Je me demandais la raison à l’origine de sa réaction, mais je ne pus me résoudre à lui demander avant la sonnerie. La journée se termina, puis la semaine.

Le dimanche matin, ce furent des cris qui me sortirent de mon sommeil. Quoi de mieux qu’un Akumatisé à sept heures du matin ?

– Tikki…transforme-moi…

Alors que je m’apprêtais à aller au combat, je remarquais que j’avais un message de ma partenaire.

_« J’aurais une surprise quand j’arriverais ! »_

Qu’est-ce qu’il…elle avait fait encore ?

Je me rendis sur les lieux du combat et observais mon ennemi, mais avant que je ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, j’entendis quelqu’un arriver derrière moi.

– Bonjour, Ma Lady.

Je me retournais.

– Hey Cha-

Je sursautais et me mis sur mes gardes.

– Eh, n’aie pas peur, c’est toujours moi. J’ai juste changé de costume. J’ai décidé de m’assumer.

– Oh, pardon, j’ai juste été surprise…

Je détaillais ma partenaire, ses yeux étaient toujours identiques, mais ses cheveux tombaient jusqu’à la moitié de son dos. Des rainures vertes étaient apparues sur les coutures de son costume, et le plus flagrant, elle avait maintenant des formes féminines.

– Ton costume est pas mal. Enfin, peu importe, on a un vilain à battre, là !

Je me retournais vers le vilain.

– T’es prête ?

– Toujours, Buguinette…

Et sur ces mots, elle se rua au combat.

– Ne m’appelle pas « Buguinette » !

Et je partis avec elle.

Le combat ne fut pas trop compliqué, mon Lucky Charm avait été facile à deviner. Cependant, il restait encore les explications que Chat Noir allait donner aux médias quant au changement de son costume qui m’inquiétaient. Nous nous étions dé-transformées puis retransformées pour avoir le temps d’expliquer ça correctement. Avant que nous ne rejoignions les journalistes, elle me lança.

– Au fait, j’ai décidé, ce sera Kitty.

– Okay…Je risque de prendre un moment avant de m’y habituer, par contre. Et…ça te dérange pas que je t’appelle toujours « chaton » ?

Elle m’attrapa la main avant de l’embrasser et de dire.

– Pas de souci, Ma Lady…

Je soupirais quand elle fit cela, elle n’avait pas abandonné son attitude de grand flirt. Je me sentis stresser en arrivant face aux caméras, et je n’arrivais pas à savoir comment se sentait Chat…Kitty. Après tout, c’était son coming-out, pas le mien.

La première question arriva vite.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu’est-il arrivé à Chat Noir ?

La question était adressée à l’héroïne chat.

– Hm…Vous pouvez vous référer à moi en tant que Kitty. Mais sinon, sous ce masque, il y a toujours la même personne que celle qui était sous le masque de Chat Noir. J’ai juste décidé de m’assumer.

Un deuxième personne demanda.

– Donc vous êtes un garçon ou une fille ?

– Je suis une fille. Et je vous prierais de vous référer à moi en tant que telle. Oh, et de ne pas faire de remarques transphobes.

– Que pensez-vous de cela, Ladybug ?

Je regardais la personne m’ayant interrogée et haussais les épaules.

– J’en pense que j’aurais préféré qu’elle me le dise avant pour que je ne la blesse pas juste en m’adressant à elle. Mais ça doit être dur à dire, alors je comprends pourquoi elle ne l’a pas fait.

Je vis Alya arriver à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à nous.

– Kitty, as-tu un message à faire passer sur ce sujet ? J’imagine que tu sais que tu risques de devenir une référence sur le sujet ?

Je vis ma partenaire hésiter avant de dire.

– Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire pour les personnes trans’, et les personnes LGBTIQ+ en général : Vous êtes légitimes et adorables, qui que vous soyez. Ne laissez pas les autres dicter vos choix de vie. Et pour les personnes transphobes…Fermez-la. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Sa réplique m’arracha un petit rire.

Elle répondit à quelques questions supplémentaires, avant que celles-ci ne dérapent et commencent à se porter sur son identité civile ainsi que ce qu’elle avait entre les jambes. Elle décida alors de partir à ce moment, et j’en fis de même.

Son identité civile intéressait les gens, et je comprenais pourquoi, mais ce qu’elle avait entre les jambes ne regardait qu’elle.

C’était prévisible, mais cette annonce fit assez polémique, et dès le lendemain, cela se remarquait. Le sujet était dans toutes les bouches, au collège. Alya semblait un peu plus emballée sur le sujet que les autres, mais ce devait être parce que ça concernait Kitty. Si c’était moi qui avais fait un coming-out, on en aurait entendu parler pendant des semaines.

Je remarquais cependant qu’une personne, en plus de moi, préférait simplement écouter plutôt que de participer aux discussions : Adrien. Je n’osais pas aller lui parler pour savoir ce qui lui traversait la tête, parce que je me doutais bien que j’allais finir par disjoncter.

Durant la première heure, celle avec Madame Bustier, nous eûmes droit à un cours de sensibilisation sur la communauté LGBT. Ce devait être la première fois que nous en parlions dans le cadre scolaire, et Madame Bustier n’était pas vraiment calée sur le sujet, à croire que sensibiliser à cela n’était pas dans les priorités. J’avais fini par répondre à quelques questions avec mes connaissances sur le sujet, et Alya m’avait épaulée. Elle se renseignait souvent sur plein de sujets, vu qu’elle voulait devenir journaliste, elle voulait être calée sur les sujets dont elle parlait.

À part ces quelques détails, la journée se passa comme habituellement, bien qu’Adrien semble préoccupé par quelque chose. Et il le fut le jour d’après également. Et celui d’encore après.

Ni Alya ni Nino ne semblaient l’avoir remarqué. À vrai dire, ils ne devaient pas passer autant de temps à l’observer que moi. Cependant, je n’osais pas aller le voir, je veux dire, et s’il me disait un truc important et que je disais n’importe quoi en répondant ? Il m’en voudrait et nous n’aurions pas notre maison, nos trois enfants, et notre hamster du nom de-

– Kitty t’a envoyé un message.

Je regardais ma Kwami.

– Oh, ok. Je vais regarder ça, alors. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Une fois en costume, je regardais mon yo-yo, et en effet, Kitty m’avait demandée de la rejoindre sur la Tour Eiffel pour me parler d’un truc. Je regardais l’heure, vingt-et-une heures, j’avais déjà mangé et mes parents devraient probablement penser que je dormais.

Je me rendis alors sur les lieux, puis attendis ma partenaire.

– Bonjour, Ma Lady.

– Hey, chaton, qu’y a-t-il cette fois-ci ?

– J’ai décidé d’en parler sous ma forme civile. Enfin, au moins à une personne, et si je fais un coming-out général, je ne t’en parlerais pas avant, parce que ça risque de faire du bruit…

– Tu es une star ?

Elle rigola.

– En quelque sorte. Enfin, si tu ne me revois jamais, c’est que ça s’est vraiment mal passé.

– Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas en parler à quelqu’un de confiance, pas vrai ?

– Oui, mais on ne sait jamais. Tu ne veux pas m’embrasser au cas où ?

Elle approcha son visage du mien et je la repoussais en lui appuyant sur le nez.

– N’essaie pas d’en profiter et file ! Tu vas avoir besoin d’énergie si tu veux avoir le courage d’en parler. Et puis, il faut que je dorme aussi, moi ! Bye, chaton !

Et sur ces mots, je partis en la laissant en plan.

Le lendemain, j’arrivais à l’heure, conséquence de ma nuit d’insomnie passée à réfléchir au futur coming-out de Kitty auprès de ses proches, j’avais un peu peur pour elle, s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne le saurais pas.

– Oh, Marinette, tu es à l’heure, c’est rare.

Je me tournais en direction de la voix et rougit brusquement.

– Lut-sa Adrien.

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné, avant de demander.

– Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

Est-ce qu’il allait encore me demander des conseils en amour ? Je n’espère pas.

– Oui, pas de souris…de soucis.

Il m’emmena à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une déclaration ? Oh, ce serait magnifique.

– Écoute je…Je ne savais pas à qui en parler, je ne comptais même pas le faire à la base…mais je me dis que Kitty s’en est sortie au final, donc je vais le dire aussi. Enfin au moins à toi.

Je me concentrais sur ses paroles.

– Je…Oh, c’est plus dur à dire quand on y est vraiment…Je…Oh, laisse tomber.

Ça avait l’air d’être assez important pourtant…Je posais ma main sur son épaule en usant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m’embrouiller avant de lui dire.

– Tu es sûr ? Quoi qu’il arrive, je ne te jugerais pas, Adrien.

– Non…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Quoi non ? Je t’assure.

– Pas Adrien…

Si…S’il a été poussé par le coming-out de Kitty alors peut-être que…

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Je ne suis pas Adrien…Je…Je suis…Je suis une fille.

Oh. D’accord. C’était bien ça.

Mais…

La coïncidence était trop grosse, non ?

Non. C’est une simple coïncidence.

Je ne répondis pas.

– Tu…Tu trouves que je suis déviante, c’est ça ?

Je le, non, la dévisageais, sous le choc.

– C’est pas…C’est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas…

Je la vis pâlir.

– Tu ne peux pas être…

– Une fille ? Si, je le suis !

Elle avait haussé légèrement le ton et je m’étais reculée. Alors qu’elle tournait les talons, je lui attrapais le bras.

– Non, Adr-, merde, euh…Bon, Attends ! C’est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Elle me lança un regard noir.

– Et alors, tu voulais dire quoi ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardait sa main. Elle portait une chevalière argentée…Non, ce n’était pas une coïncidence.

– Tu n’es pas déviante. C’est la société qui n’est pas adaptée.

Il…Elle, ah, parut surprise par mes paroles.

– Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça alors ?

Je me mordis la lèvre avant d’attraper la main où se trouvait la bague. Je passais mon doigt dessus avant de lâcher.

– Amy ?

Cette fois, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Non, bien sûr que non…

Il y eut un long silence.

– Pourquoi une si grande réaction alors que…Tu ne devrais pas savoir de qui je parle ?

– Mais je ne…La seule personne à qui j’ai…Non…Ma Lady ?

Je lui souris avant de réaliser quelque chose.

– Oh mon dieu, c’est toi que je rejetais depuis le début ! Quel monde horrible…

Elle me lança un regard perdu.

– Eh, Amy ?

Je vis un sourire se dessiner légèrement sur son visage, ce qui fit chauffer mes joues.

– Oui ?

– Je…Je…Oh, merde, non, rien…

– Mais pourquoi tu te plaignais de m’avoir rejetée ?

Elle était stupide ou elle faisait exprès ? Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits avant de lâcher.

– Rien d’important. Oh, ça va sonner, il ne faudrait pas que j’arrive en retard alors que je suis là, bye, bye !

– Non Princesse, tu restes ici et tu me dis !

– C’est que je…Ah, c’est pas ma faute si t’es idiote !

Je savais que mes joues étaient rouges, et c’était une raison de plus pour fuir.

Je rentrais en trombe dans la salle, Alya y était déjà, et fut surprise de me voir arriver en étant poursuivie par Adri- Amy.

– Marinette ! Explique-moi, s’il te plaît.

– Non, non, et non ! Tu…Arg ! Un jour peut-être. Mais pas là.

Elle regarda les autres élèves et rougit légèrement.

– Oh, désolée. Mais tu m’expliqueras.

Je roulais des yeux.

– Oui, un jour.

Si j’y arrive. Et que je meurs pas avant…J’avais repoussé Adrien depuis…Amy depuis tout ce temps. J’avais repoussé celle que j’aimais.

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise, puis ma tête sur la table.

– Euh…Marinette, ça va ?

– Tout va bien. J’ai juste failli avouer à…tu sais qui, que je l’aimais.

Je ne lui avais pas demandé comment il fallait que je l’appelle et la genre devant les autres. Par précaution, j’allais rester sur le masculin jusqu’à une demande contraire.

– Non ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ?

– Mais…Il y avait tant d’innocence dans son regard ! Je pouvais pas lui lâcher ça comme ça ! J’allais commettre un meurtre !

– Lâcher quoi ?

Je sursautais en remarquant qu’elle nous écoutait.

– Lâcher rien ! Et arrête d’écouter ! J’y crois pas…Dès que je te lâche du regard, tu fais des bêtises…

– Que veux-tu, quand le chat n’est pas là, les souris dansent.

Je soupirais longuement, sous le regard choqué de ma meilleure amie. Quoi, était-ce si surprenant que je parle à Amy sans bafouiller ? Ok, peut-être un peu.

– C’était nul. Et ça marche même pas. Je suis pas un chat, et tu n’es pas une souris.

Il…Bordel, j’allais jamais m’y faire, elle eut l’air pensive un moment avant de rire.

– Certes…Dans ce cas, l’inverse ? Quand la souris n’est pas là, le chat danse ?

– Mais…Cette expression n’existe même pas !

Elle fit la moue et rétorqua.

– Ouais, mais comme ça, l’expression, elle marche pour nous deux !

– Ok. Marinette, explications. Comme ça se fait que t’arrive à aligner plus de trois mots devant lui ?

Je haussais les épaules.

– Disons que…Sa façon de parler me fait extrêmement penser à quelqu’un d’autre…Et que du coup, ça me met plus à l’aise…

– Mais tu ne l’ai-

Je plaçais ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

– Chut. Je te rappelle que la personne concernée à des oreilles, et qu’elle est à moins d’un mètre, en train de porter une grande attention à notre discussion.

– Alya ! Dis-moi ce que tu allais dire !

– Non, ne le fais pas ! Je n’aurais pas fini d’en entendre parler, sinon !

– De quoi, comme la fois où tu m’as embrassée ?

Un long silence s’installa dans le petit groupe, et Nino se tourna brusquement vers Amy. Je sentis mes joues virer à l’écarlate.

– Je…Je…Tu embrassée pas ! Je…Je t’ai pas embrassée ! Tu m’as, enfin ! Tais-toi, A !

Elle avait un sourire narquois sur le visage.

– Pourquoi j’ai jamais entendu parler de cette affaire ?

– C’était. Un. Accident ! Enfin non ! Mais c’est le seul moyen que…Enfin, j’ai paniqué, et je…Bref. C’était pas un vrai baiser. Juste…un moyen de faire taire sa magnifique bouche. Euh…attends, oublie la dernière partie, s’il te plaît.

Le sourire d’Amy s’agrandit d’autant plus.

– Hm… ?

– Ne t’avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit !

Et, heureusement pour moi, l’interrogatoire ne put continuer grâce à l’entrée de la professeure dans la classe. Et il ne continua pas plus tard grâce à mes magnifiques capacités de joueuse de cache-cache. (Consistant à m’être cachée sur un toit, transformée. J’étais sûre qu’Alya ne me trouverait pas, comme ça.)

– Ma Lady…Que fais-tu, ainsi perchée sur un toit ?

Je regardais ma partenaire.

– Oh. Hey, Kitty. J’essaie de fuir une meilleure amie un peu trop insistante, et une certaine partenaire qui n’arrivera pas à me faire cracher le morceau.

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien.

– Tu es sûre ?

– S-Sûre…

– Je crois que je n’ai pas à te faire cracher le morceau. Je suis plutôt sûre d’avoir compris…et…arrête-moi si je me trompe.

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis mon visage s’enflammer, avant de me fondre dans le baiser. Oh mon dieu, j’étais en train d’embrasser Amy. Elle m’aimait toujours même après avoir appris que je n’étais que Marinette…

Elle finit par se détacher de moi en souriant.

– Alors ? J’ai raison ?

Je ne parvenais pas à articuler quoi que ce soit, alors je me contentais de hocher la tête.

– Je t’aime, Ma Lady…Marinette…

– Je t’aime aussi, Kitty…

J’avais retrouvé ma voix, et je profitais de cela pour énoncer un problème.

– Par contre, on va devoir garder notre relation d’un des côtés du masque sous-couvert…Pour éviter que quelqu’un, comme Alya par exemple, ne fasse le lien.

– Côté Kittybug ou Amynette ?

Je me dé-transformais dans un coin caché du collège, ma…petite-amie faisant de même, puis soupirais.

– Sérieusement ? T’as inventé des noms de ship ? Tu me désespères…

Alors que nous nous rendions de nouveau vers l’établissement, Amy lâcha.

– Bon, faudra garder le côté Amynette sous couvert…

Je regardais ce qu’elle faisait pour comprendre pourquoi, avant de voir le Ladyblog ouvert sur son portable, avec en première page, une photo prise il n’y a pas cinq minutes de Kitty et moi en train de nous embrasser.

– Eh bien…ça règle la question…

Alors que nous rentrions dans le collège, je vis que ma copine s’était arrêtée en fixant son portable, avant de le ranger rageusement. Je me rapprochais d’elle et demandais.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête et répondit.

– Rien.

Mais c’était évident qu’il se passait quelque chose.

– Amy, ne me mens pas, s’il te plaît.

– C’est…C’est juste les gens. À être transphobes et homophobes ! Je sais qu’Alya essaie de modérer les messages, mais…parfois je les vois et…ça fait mal…

Je la pris dans mes bras, et sentis qu’elle commençait à pleurer.

– Ne t’en fais pas…ça va aller…Je suis là pour toi. Et Alya et Nino le seront aussi quand tu leur diras…

Elle finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, puis nous finîmes par retourner dans la salle de cours. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que ma meilleure amie ne nous aborde en parlant du fait que son ship était enfin officiel.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu’Amy semblait ailleurs, et que je m’inquiétais pour elle. J’imagine que c’était l’effet…Kittybug, comme Kitty me l’avait dit.

La journée se termina plutôt calmement, et Amy dut rentrer chez elle pour un cours de piano. De mon côté, même si je m’inquiétais, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être heureuse. Amy était mon chaton, et elle m’aimait.

– Eh bien ma chérie, qu’est-ce qui te vaut ce sourire ?

Je regardais ma mère, surprise, c’était si visible que ça ?

– Oh, j’ai juste passé une bonne journée !

Et sur ces mots, je montais à ma chambre pour discuter avec ma Kwami.

– Eh, Tikki, je viens d’y penser mais…On va pas devoir rendre les Miraculous…Hein ?

– Hm…étant donné que tu es la Gardienne, je vois mal comment tu pourrais le rendre.

Je restais pensive un instant.

– En effet…Mais…Tikki…Je suis en couple avec Adr- Amy ! Et elle est Kitty…J’ai tellement de chance…Enfin, même si on doit pas s’afficher en civiles pour le moment.

À ce moment, une réalisation me heurta de plein fouet.

– Tikki, tu penses qu’on pourra s’afficher en civiles plus tard ? Je…Je me souviens que…Chat Blanc. Chat Blanc était là parce qu’on était ensemble…Tu penses que ce futur…peut encore changer ?

– Le futur n’est pas figé dans le marbre, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez…

– J’espère…

Mais je me jurais de parler de ça à Amy le lendemain. Je ne lui avais jamais raconté l’épisode Chat Blanc, je ne voulais pas la faire culpabiliser. Mais là, cela semblait nécessaire.

Cependant, le lendemain, lorsque je la vis arriver avec un air abattu, je ne me sentais pas d’aborder le sujet dès maintenant.

– Amy ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle s’effondra dans mes bras, comme la veille, avant de me murmurer.

– Mon père a donné son avis sur Kitty.

Et sans qu’elle n’en dise plus, je savais que c’était négatif.

– Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ! Je…Je ne pourrais jamais être moi…J’en ai marre Mari, ça fait déjà deux ans que je me retiens complètement…Et si j’étais pas une célébrité, ça irait, mais là…Même si je transitionne, tout le monde me verra comme « Le garçon qui est devenu une fille » ! Parce que c’est déjà comme ça que tout le monde voit Kitty !

Je m’arrangeais pour la faire s’asseoir sur un banc, et continua à pleurer. Je voyais bien que cette scène attirait les regards. Puis je vis Alya et Nino s’approcher.

– Adrien…ça va ?

Je jetais un regard à ma meilleure amie, certes, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais ça ne devait pas arranger la chose.

– Eh, mec, tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

J’ai senti ma petite-amie agripper plus fort mon T-shirt, alors qu’elle s’obstinait à ne pas regarder nos deux amis. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en essayant de la calmer.

– Tu veux leur en parler ?

Je la sentis secouer la tête, puis me tournais vers Alya et Nino d’un air désolé.

– Je…A se sent pas encore de vous en parler. Vous pouvez lui laisser du temps ?

– Oh, ok…Rejoignez-nous dans la salle tout à l’heure, alors.

J’acquiesçais, puis une fois qu’ils furent éloignés, je demandais.

– Tu voudras qu’on se fasse un rendez-vous samedi soir ? En costumes ?

– Je veux bien…

Sa voix était éraillée à cause des larmes. Je regardais l’heure et remarquais qu’il ne nous restait que deux minutes.

– On va devoir y aller, Amy, ça va sonner.

– Mais je suis bien là !

Je lâchais un petit rire, légèrement attendrie par sa réaction, avant de dire, d’un ton plus sérieux.

– Je t’aurais bien autorisée, mais…Ton père n’apprécierait pas…

J’avais essayé de formuler ma phrase avec le plus de tact possible pour ne pas qu’elle ne se mette à nouveau à pleurer.

– Oh…Ouais, c’est vrai…

Elle se releva et je fis de même, puis nous nous rendîmes en cours. Une fois assise à ma place, ma meilleure amie me demanda.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Ce n’est pas à moi d’en parler. Vous serez au courant quand A se sentira de vous le dire…

– Je vois…Et c’est quoi ce nouveau surnom, « A » ?

Je haussais les épaules.

– Je sais pas, j’avais envie de lui donner un surnom.

En vérité, c’était surtout pour ne pas prononcer son nom de naissance.

– Hm…D’ac’…Et ça avance ?

Je ne sus pas trop que répondre, à la question, et je n’eus heureusement pas à le faire, notre professeur de mathématiques entrant dans la salle à ce moment-là.

Je passais ma pause de midi à essayer de remonter le moral d’Amy, mais elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Intensément.

Quand nous retournâmes dans la salle de cours avant que les cours ne commencent, j’entendis quelqu’un m’appeler.

– Eh, Mari !

Je me tournais vers Alya.

– Oui ?

– T’es dispo samedi soir, on compte faire soirée avec les filles.

Je réfléchis deux minutes pour voir si j’avais quelque chose de prévu, avant de me souvenir de ma proposition de ce matin auprès d’Amy et de répondre, toujours perturbée par le comportement de cette dernière depuis ce matin.

– Non, désolée, j’ai un rendez-vous avec ma petite-amie…

L’exclamation de surprise de ma meilleure amie me fit prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

– T’as une petite-amie ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et lançais un regard en coin à Amy, qui ne semblait pas avoir intercepté notre discussion.

– O-oui…Enfin c’est que…je…

– Mais…Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

Je pinçais les lèvres et répondis, dans un semi-mensonge.

– On était censées garder ça secret. À cause de son père…Il est…pas très ouvert.

– Attends, mais comment elle s’appelle ? Et depuis quand t’es avec elle ? Et Adrien dans tout ça ? J’ai bien vu les regards que vous vous échangiez…Et puis…Ce matin vous étiez proches.

Je lui fis signe de baisser le son, mais remarquais que sa brusque agitation avait attiré l’attention de ma copine. Je soupirais et répondais.

– Elle s’appelle Amy…Et depuis…Un petit mois, je dirais. Et Adrien…

Je sentis un léger sourire se dessiner sur mon visage en répondant.

– C’est…juste un _Amy_ pour moi.

Je crus comprendre qu’Amy avait intercepté et compris la blague, car elle pouffa de son côté, se retenant d’éclater franchement de rire pour éviter l’attention. J’étais heureuse de la voir rire, j’avais peur que le comportement de son père ne lui arrache son sourire.

– Ah…Tu me la présenteras, s’il te plaît, tu sais que je dirais rien.

Je détournais le regard et lâchais.

– Désolé, il faudra que je voie avec elle, mais je doute que ce soit po-

Je fus coupée par un son brusque et me tournais en direction de celui-ci, comme toute la classe.

– Bon.

C’était ma copine, elle s’était mise à la place du professeur, pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde. Je me doutais de ce qu’elle allait faire, mais j’avais un mauvais pressentiment, surtout qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire ça sur un coup de tête. Juste après que son père ait donné son avis sur le sujet.

– Désolée de vous déranger mais…J’ai une petite annonce à faire. Par contre, j’aimerais qu’on se mette d’accord sur le fait que ça ne sortira pas d’ici.

Tous hochèrent la tête, tandis que je la fixais, un peu stressée.

– Bon je…Je suis-

– Ah ! Attends ! T’es sûre de vouloir le dire comme ça, et maintenant ?

Je demandais, histoire d’être sûre.

Elle m’adressa un grand sourire.

– Plus sûre que jamais, et puis, je dois bien le faire un jour. Et puis j’en ai marre de me conformer à ce que veut mon père ! Je veux être moi ! Et je vous fais confiance à tous pour que ça ne sorte pas d’ici !

Ma meilleure amie me lança un regard interrogatif, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j’étais au courant de ce qu’Amy allait dire.

– Je…suis…Je suis transgenre. Je suis une fille.

Un long silence s’installa.

– Et…Et si possible, j’aimerais que…Que vous utilisiez les pronoms féminins avec moi…Du moins, entre nous…Avec les profs, j’ai peur que ça remonte jusqu’à mon père…

Personne ne parla pendant un moment avant qu’Alix ne demande.

– Du coup…C’est quoi ton prénom ? Enfin, on va pas rester sur Adrien, je suppose.

– Amy. Amy Agreste.

J’entendis Alya manquer de s’étouffer à côté de moi.

– Attends, c’est _toi_ la copine de Marinette ?

Cette fois la classe explosa, des murmures se répandirent de partout. Je soupirais et partis rejoindre la tête blonde me servant de petite-amie et lui chuchotais.

– Désolée pour l’indiscrétion, elle sait pas se taire quand ça touche à ma vie amoureuse…

Avant de reprendre d’une voix plus forte.

– Enfin, oui, je sors avec elle. Voilà, voilà…

– Attends, mais comment c’est arrivé ? T’arrivais pas à placer la moindre phrase correctement construite devant lu- elle, et là, un jour tu te mets à lui parler correctement, et deux jours plus tard tu nous lâches que tu sors avec elle. Marinette. EXPLICATIONS.

Je rigolais en voyant la réaction d’Alya, avant de répondre.

– Oh, ça va sonner, dommage. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Au moins, j’eus le droit de ne pas avoir à tout expliquer devant la classe. Bon par contre, Alya voulut la version complète (qu’elle n’eut pas, parce que les identités secrètes c’est important).

– Alors, alors ?

– Eh bah, elle m’a fait son coming-out il y a un petit moment, ça nous a rapprochés et…Et puis voilà quoi…

– Mais qui a demandé à qui, et comment, et où ?

Et la discussion dura encore longtemps.

Le lendemain, je me sentais de bonne humeur pour aller en cours, je n’allais plus devoir cacher ma relation avec ma copine à ma classe, et c’était vraiment génial.

Cependant, alors même que j’arrivais pile à l’heure, elle n’était pas là. Et c’était d’autant plus inquiétant qu’une Lila en larmes entra après moi.

– Oh…C’est horrible…

Je regardais la jeune fille, avant de demander.

– Quoi ?

– Amy…Elle…Elle s’est faite virer de chez elle.

– QUOI ? Je lâchais, encore plus fort

Si Lila était au courant, c’était forcément qu’elle avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

– J’en ai juste parlé à son père pour l’aider dans sa transition, je savais pas que-

– Tu as fait **quoi**?

Ma voix était tremblante de rage.

– Je voulais juste l’aider ! Je veux dire, mes amis m’avaient aussi aidée quand j’étais plus petite, pour faire ma transition et-

Je levais une main pour la faire taire et questionnais d’une voix mielleuse. J’allais pas la louper, cette fois.

– Alors, tu es une fille transgenre, c’est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Je trouve ça étonnant, parce que tu as étonnamment un très, très bon passing. Tu as commencé ta transition à quel âge, pour voir ?

– Eh bien…J’ai commencé à prendre des hormones à treize ans, et vu que ma puberté masculine avait pas commencé, puis j’ai fait mon opération de réattribution en début d’année.

Je lâchais un rire mauvais.

– Donc, tu tiens tes paroles. Devant tout un public. Ils ont bien entendu. La prise d’hormone ne se fait que dans de très rares cas avant la majorité, et JAMAIS avant les seize ans. Et à moins que tu ne sois plus vieille que ce que tu dis, raté. Quant à l’opération, c’est pas avant les dix-huit ans. Donc tu mens. Et je suis sûre que tu as délibérément balancé ma copine pour la blesser. Elle avait dit et répéter qu’il ne fallait **pas** en parler à son père ! Je t’assure que tu vas m’entendre quand je l’aurais retrouvée.

– Mais j’étais à l’étranger pour l’opé-

– Début d’année ? T’es arrivée un mois après celle-ci alors que la récupération à l’hôpital dure plus longtemps. Et puis, je crois me souvenir que tu t’étais plainte de règles, un jour. Enfin, sur ce, je vais chercher Amy. Je compte sur vous pour la tenir en laisse.

Et je partis chercher ma copine, me transformant en Ladybug pour plus de facilités. Je finis par la trouver, elle était transformée.

– Kitty !

Elle se retourna et me regarda, elle pleurait. Je me ruais sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

– Eh…Kitty, ne t’en fais pas. On va trouver une solution, ok ?

– M-Mon père ne veut plus me voir ! Il…Il m’a dit que je n’étais plus son enfant…Que…Qu’il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ! Juste…Je ne sais même pas comment il l’a su !

Elle sanglotait, tandis que je retenais mes larmes. Il fallait que je sois forte pour la soutenir.

– C’est Lila…Elle lui en a parlé…

– Pourquoi ça m’étonne…Cette fille…Elle…Elle n’a pas de cœur !

Elle tremblait dans mes bras, je ne savais pas si c’était de rage ou de tristesse, mais ce que je savais bien, c’était que le papillon violet qui approchait n’augurait rien de bon.

– Kitty ! Attention !

Je dégainais mon yo-yo pour purifier l’Akuma au plus vite. Une fois l’insecte aux ailes blanches voletant dans les airs, je la regardais et dis.

– Bon, dé-transforme-toi, je t’emmène chez moi. Et c’est pas négociable.

– Dé-transformation…Chuchota-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et descendis de là où nous étions perchées pour me dé-transformer à mon tour. Je tenais fermement sa main dans la mienne durant tout le trajet, et une fois devant chez moi, je lui dis.

– Tout va bien se passer. Mes parents vont t’accepter.

Et j’ouvris la porte, espérant qu’elle mène à un avenir sans Chat Blanc.


End file.
